Weapons of Live Free or Die Hard
This is the article of all the weapons used in Live Free or Die Hard. Weapons *''SIG Sauer P220: McClane uses this pistol on the first half of the movie to battle the cyber-terrorists. Then after McClane loses the first fight to Mai Linh, she takes the SIG Sauer pistol as her own. Just as she was about to kill Matt Farrell with it, McClane rams over her with the SUV, losing the pistol. It was never seen again after that. *Beretta Px4 Storm: It was used by Russo when he killed two guards at Woodlawn. Then after McClane severely injures Russo, he takes the Beretta Px4 pistol as his own. He uses it to kill Robinson, Trey and one of Gabriel's men. Then Farrell later grabs it an uses it to kill Emerson to save McClane and Lucy. *Beretta 92SB: It was used by a security guard briefly during the helicopter ambush scene. Noted by its rounded trigger guard. *Beretta 92G Elite 1A: Used briefly by Trey to hold on Lucy McClane. *Jericho 941: It was Gabriel's pistol. He shoots Farrell's leg and holds Lucy with it. Then he takes McClane with it to force him up and make him watch. Then when Gabriel unwisely uses the pistol to grind McClane's wounded shoulder, McClane uses this opportunity to grab Gabriel's pistol and forces him to fire the round, going through McClane's shoulder and into Gabriel's chest, killing him. *Glock 22: FBI Deputy Director Miguel Bowman, as well as his agents and some Washington D.C. police officers carry Third Generation Glock 22 pistols. It was also carried by one of Mai's men on the Eastern Power Hub station. Then McClane uses it to briefly to kill one of the men on that station. *Heckler & Koch P2000SK: The main sidearm of Mai Linh. It was used during the seize of the Eastern Power Hub and was equipped with a suppressor. *Heckler & Koch USP Compact: Main sidearm of Emerson. He held it on Lucy McClane at the climax. *Heckler & Koch UMP-45: The submachine gun was used on the assault on Matt Farrell's apartment. *Heckler & Koch MP7A1: Used by Emerson to shoot John McClane. *Heckler & Koch G36C: The rifle was used during the assault on Matt Farrell's apartment. *M4A1 Carbine: Picked up by Russo after he and Gabriel's men storm the Woodlawn facility. *Mark 12 Mod 0 SPR: The sniper rifle is seen with a suppressor and is used during the assault on Matt Farrell's apartment and later used during the helicopter ambush. *General Dynamics GAU-22/A: The F-35 fighter jet uses a machine gun to destroy the terrorist's semi-truck that John McClane commandeered. *C-4'': A powerful plastic explosion that was used to kill hacker Clay Wheeler and others after they unknowingly passed their algorithms to Thomas Gabriel and Mai Linh. The C-4 was connected to the delete button of their computer keyboards and detonates when the hackers pressed it when the terrorists planted a virus in their computer. It was also used in the apartment of Matt Farrell, but after a small Terminator statue falls on the delete button during the shootout between John McClane and Gabriel's assassins, the explosion kills one of the assassins sent to kill Farrell. See Also *Weapons of Die Hard *Weapons of Die Hard 2 *Weapons of Die Hard with a Vengeance *Weapons of A Good Day to Die Hard Category:Weapons of Die Hard Movies Category:Live Free or Die Hard